HETALIA CASTAWAY!
by LlamasWithHats90
Summary: When the Hetalia characters are in a shipwreck, they all scatter abouton two islands! The story starts with Japan and China.


THE ALLIES

Intro- the Allies were off to invade some other nation or country...something like that. Including the other characters who work for the allies. But instead of going to Germany the ship had gotten taken down by a bad storm and they all swam to different lands Russia, England and America were on the second island, China on the first. The others were just scattered. and somehow the axis powers got lost too...

*END OF INTRODUCTION*

China woke up on an island with Japan, not remembering how he got there but remembering the very little of what he could recall. "E-eh? Kiku how in the world (me:*snicker*) did you get here, aru?" "I swam here..." While they were having a conversation someone ran by, they did not see...Or notice as if they did not _exist_.^.^ * hint, hint,hiiint!*

"I'm gonna go explore, aru."

China told Kiku as he went towards the passage to A Beach to build a raft.

_Yao_

After he built the raft he sailed to a near by island...and guess who was there.

"Wow its very beaut- look its Russia, wait What in the Land Of Dragons, aru?" "YAO?" Ivan replied looking at the confused man. "How did you even get here?" "I built a raft...and made my own clothes and just about everything else...aru." Yao replied looking a little bit tired and pointing at a large sturdy MANSION like house made out of metal. "You made that? I made just about everything too." Ivan Pointed at a large house that looked like Yao's, just a little bit bigger.

"Hey Ivan, do you wanna join mine and Japan's tribe, aru?" "Da!" Ivan quickly replied with a smile.

China went to tell Kiku then came back to the island with Ivan.

_Kiku_

"...Let's see what I have in my bag- can I build a house?" Kiku got to work and finished the house in about 5-6 hours. "There...now I've gotta build 2 beds –one for me and one for Yao. It's a good thing I have blankets in here...- a stove Ect. Ect..." he had built that Japanese looking house that was just BEAUTIFUL! Kiku took out a small Book/ journal or diary and started writing in it. "_Yao has now asked Ivan to join our tribe...we still have yet to find the others, Well...Ivan is now here, *sigh* I guess I have to build a bed for him too... no hesitation, he is part of the tribe..." _Kiku stopped writing and built all the stuff they needed soon going to bed. He lay in bed just talking to himself. " I hope Yao comes home safely..." Kiku closed his eyes and fell asleep. however, shortly woke up when he heard something...someone was screaming for help somewhere. So he went to investigate the island.

_Yao_

" I hope Kiku is alright, aru..." Yao said under his breath. Yao didn't pay attention where he was going and crashed with South Korea. "ANIKI!" "Crap, aru..." Korea just hugged him, no groping. "Are you ok, you're not groping m-" Korea groped him by surprise. "AIYAH,ARU HOW DID I FREAKIN FALL FOR IT?" Korea was just sitting and smiling at Yao now. "Im Yong Soo?" Kiku's voice came from the passage and soon he came out covering his chest. "Your not groping me today... look who I found across the island...I had to build a bridge to get to them..." Latvia and Estonia were standing there. "U-um Japan...Russia isn't h-here right n-now r-right?..." Latvia asked looking around timidly...

"Yao is he?..." "No...he went somewhere, aru..." "Should we all go look for the others? I think I saw Poland and Lithuania around where we were earlier." Estonia suggested. "Um, s-should we...go in partners?..." Latvia asked grabbing Estonia's hand as if he were claiming him as his partner. "That sounds like a good idea." Kiku replied nodding slightly. "Aniki, can I go with you?" Im Yong asked China looking at up at him *he was still sitting down.* "ok but no groping, aru!" "That's fine." "Since Ivan's gone I guess I'll go by myself." Kiku told everyone starting to go to a different direction. "We should start going too, Raivis." Estonia started going with Latvia following him timidly like a little lost puppy.

_Latvia & Estonia_

As Latvia and Estonia were walking across the bridge they heard someone following them "Eduard? D-did you hear that?" Latvia asked clutching at Estonia's hand even tighter. "I did." Estonia picked up Latvia on his back and looked around he saw someone run by, but it wasn't Ivan the person had brown hair. "Lithuania? Is that you?" it wasn't Lithuania. The person was short. "E-Eduard put me down for a second please..." Estonia put Latvia down and Latvia ran after the person. "RAIVIS!" Now Estonia was running after Latvia trying to catch up. "_Who knew Raivis could run so fast?" _Estonia thought as he looked ahead and Latvia had caught the person. "Who is it Raivis?" "It's Sealand..." Sealand was pinned down by Raivis but Raivis got off after Estonia pinched Sealand's pulse to knock him out for awhile so he wouldn't run off.*lol like in Star Trek.*

_China & Korea_

"Aniki, Aniki! Look over there it's Taiwan and Hong Kong!" China looked over "It is, aru!" Taiwan looked up from where her and Hong were sitting. "China, Korea?" Hong and Taiwan answered. After a few seconds of getting back together, they joined the tribe and they walked back together.

_Kiku _

"Sigh its kinda lonely without Italy and Germany with me...or Greece..." Kiku was talking to himself when he crashed into someone and they both fell to the ground. "Ow...I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." Kiku opened his eyes and so did the person he crashed into. "NIHON!" Italy hugged Japan and Japan hugged him back for once. "ITALY vatch vhere your go- Japan?" "Germany?" Italy got up and helped Japan up. "Japan what were you talking about when we crashed?" "Ah, n-nothing.." Japan said blushing a bright red. The Axis Powers were reunited.

_Latvia & Estonia_

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sealand was yelling hitting Estonia's back as hard as he could. *Estonia was holding him over his shoulder.* "DAD! MOM! ENGLAND! SOOOMEONE!" Sealand was freaking out. Soon after his screams were heard Sweden and Finland approached holding spears to Estonia and Latvia's throats. "Put...Him...Down..." Finland demanded. It was dark and hard to tell who was holding Sealand. Shortly after the threat Latvia spoke up. "F-Finland, Sweden it's me and Estonia!" Latvia was now even more scared now. "Sealand! You got yourself separated from the family again?"

They couldn't tell who was standing there but the voice of the man was very familiar... It sounded like... England. "Well it's not my fault if you wandered off when I was with you!" "I didn't wander off I was collecting food for the family!"

"U-um...Finland, Sweden will you please take the spears down?..." "Oh yeah sorry..." they took the spears down.

_Russia_

"Ah, finally I found something no one else knovs about, da?" Ivan said with relief when he heard something. "KEKKON..." "Eh, It's probably my imagination..." "KEKKON..." Russia got out of the hot spring, YEAH SO WHAT THERE IS A HOT SPRING ONLY HE KNOWS ABOUT! In addition, got dressed I was thinking of just letting him walk in the nude LOL. He started walking away. "KEKKON!" Belarus came out of nowhere "LET'S GET MARRIED MARRIED MARRIED!" "AH! I DON'T WANNA BECOME ONE WITH YOU!" Russia was taken by Belarus. (OH NO.D8)

_Japan, Germany, & Italy _

"Ok well, we've survived on an island before, right guys?" Japan and Italy nodded. "So we already know what to do..." Japan added. "Great where's Ita..." "PASTA!" Italy was standing next to a giant sand statue of pasta...AGAIN... "Italy what have I told you about that?" Germany told him face palming.


End file.
